


When You're Away

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, M/M, i'm bored in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: T.K. struggles to sleep when Carlos is in danger.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 283





	When You're Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by theworld-is-out-there on Tumblr:  
> TK dealing with really bad insomnia
> 
> Another great prompt!

It didn’t happen often, but sometimes T.K.’s mind wouldn’t settle long enough for him to fall asleep. Even when he did manage to fall asleep on those nights, he wouldn’t ever stay asleep long enough to feel rested. This was one of those nights that it didn’t matter what he did, T.K. just couldn’t fall asleep. He tossed and turned in his bedroom for an hour before calling it quits on falling asleep by willpower.

T.K. quietly left his room as to not disturb his dad whom T.K. was sure was asleep. He silently made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He found a mug and quickly heated up some water to make some hot tea. Usually that was pretty relaxing and T.K. figured it was worth trying. 

He sipped on the cup of chamomile tea while sitting on the sofa watching some mindless T.V. However, he still felt like his mind was racing. He couldn’t settle.

All the shuffling around eventually woke up Owen. He opened his bedroom door and looked down the hall to see T.K.’s bedroom door wide open. He looked the other way down the hall and saw that there were lights on. He walked into the living room and saw T.K. lounging on the sofa watching T.V. He couldn’t help but notice that while T.K. looked tired, he was wide awake. 

“You okay?” Owen asked, startling T.K.

T.K. jumped, and looked over to his father. “Damn it. I was trying not to wake you up. I know you had a rough day at chemo.”

Owen silently made his way to the sofa and sat down next to T.K. “I asked if you were okay.”

T.K. shook his head. “Can’t sleep.”

“What’s on your mind this time?”

T.K. sighed. “Carlos. He’s been on this team of officers that’s practically working around the clock to catch some guy who’s armed and dangerous. He’s shot at the cops before. They aren’t allowed on their phones except during downtime since they have to be on high alert. I haven’t heard from him much the past few days.”

“You’re worried about him,” Owen said softly. 

T.K. nodded. “I just want to know he’s okay, but I haven’t heard from him today.”

Owen chuckled softly. “Kid, you have it bad.”

T.K. groaned. “Really, dad?”

“What?” Owen laughed. “It’s true. And it’s normal. You weren’t like this with Alex.”

“Ugh,” T.K. said at the mention of his ex. 

Owen knew T.K. hated mentioning his ex. “I know. I never cared for him.”

T.K. laughed. “Sometimes I wonder why I ever did. Carlos is so different.”

“For starters, I like this one.”

“That’s new,” T.K. said softly. “You’ve never liked any of my boyfriends before. You tolerated Alex at best.”

Owen smiled. “Carlos is good for you.”

“I really like him, Dad.”

“I’d go as far as saying you love him considering you’re up in the middle of the night worried about him.” Owen could see the light blush spread across T.K.’s face, even in the dim light.

“I do,” T.K. admitted softly.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Owen frowned, but stood up and made his way over to the door. He opened it to find a stressed out Carlos standing on the other side. 

“Sorry it’s so late,” Carlos admitted. “I couldn’t wait to see him.”

Owen stepped to the side. “Don’t apologize. He couldn’t either.”

At the sound of Carlos’ voice, T.K. stood. He quickly made his way over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man. “I was so worried.”

Carlos winced as T.K. tightened his grip. “I know.”

At Carlos’ wince, T.K. loosened his hold. “I’m so sorry. What happened?”

Owen smiled as he locked the front door once again and started to make his way back to his bedroom. “Hey Carlos!” he called out before heading down the hall. “Remind me in the morning to have a key made for you.”

Carlos looked over to Owen surprised. “Really?” 

T.K. laughed lightly. “He likes you. Take that as a compliment because he’s never liked anyone I’ve been with.”

“Good,” Carlos said turning his attention back to his boyfriend. “Because I’m pretty sure I love you.”

T.K. looked into Carlos’ eyes and smiled. “I love you, too. Now what happened? I couldn’t sleep because I haven’t heard from you today.”

“We caught the guy, but not before we had a conflict with him,” Carlos admitted softly. “I was grazed in the side by a bullet. I got lucky. They patched me up at the hospital, but I’m on desk duty for a while.”

“Can’t say that I’m too upset about that,” T.K. admitted. 

“I would have been here sooner, but I stopped by the station on the way home to change my emergency contact. Next time this happens, you’ll be called instead of my mom.”

“There better not be a next time,” T.K. said sternly.

Carlos sighed. “You know I can’t promise that. Why don’t we just go to bed?” 

T.K. grabbed Carlos’ hand and led him in the direction of the bedroom. “I know. I just don’t like not knowing. And I hate knowing that you’re hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, Ty.”

They made themselves comfortable on T.K.’s bed. T.K. wrapped an arm around Carlos’ waist, careful of his injured side, and laid his head on the taller man’s chest. 

“I love you,” T.K. whispered as Carlos’ heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

Carlos smiled. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/613224802390605824/when-youre-away


End file.
